The present invention regards a cover for storage and sending of compact discs, including an upper part and a lower part, which upper part and lower part swivel in relation to each other, and one of the parts is provided with a portion for positioning of the compact disc, a means of retaining the compact disc, and a means of attaching the parts to each other in a separable manner.
A number of different types of covers for compact discs (CDs) are known. The most common type of cover used for most CDs consists of an approximately square box consisting of an upper part, a lower part and an insert that holds the actual CD. The upper and lower parts are hinged to each other, and the insert is set in the lower part. A disadvantage of this solution is the fact that it requires a lot of space, among other things because the cover is much thicker than the CD itself, and because the cover is approximately square, while the CD is round. Another disadvantage of this solution is that the cover is susceptible to breaking if for instance it were to fall to the ground. Yet another disadvantage of this known solution is the fact that it includes no means of linking one cover to another, making it impossible to stack the covers without the help of an appropriately designed rack. As this known solution comprises three separate components to be assembled, it will be a relatively expensive solution.
German patent DE 197 46 035 A1 discloses a rack for storing CDs, in which is used a special holder for the actual CD. The holder has a generally rectangular shape with two slot-like grooves on the lower end wall for placement on complementary, shaped rails in the rack itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,467 discloses a cover for CDs, which cover has a generally circular shape. The cover is on the one hand circular, with a radius that essentially corresponds to that of the CD, and on the other hand equipped with two opposing pockets. The cover is clear, so as to allow the CD to be played while the cover is on.
From Norwegian patent application no. 941713, a cover for CDs is known, consisting of a lower part, an upper part and an insert, all of which are hinged to each other, so that the cover can be opened and the insert holding the CD can be swung out.
From Norwegian patent application no. 934783 there is known a cassette for CDs and similar objects, consisting of a box with an open side and an insert that may be pushed into the box. The CD is held by the insert.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,684 A there is known a device for stacked storage of flat-packed objects such as CDs. The device includes a number of flat covers for the CDs, the covers are stacked and hinged at the rear end, so that they may be rotated horizontally about a vertical axle extending along the entire length of the stack. The end points of the axle are connected to a top and a bottom plate.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,740 A there is known a system of covers that may be attached to each other via hinging means at the rear edge of the cover. Each cover is approximately square with said hinging means located at the rear edge, which means is shaped as a hole with outwardly projecting outer edges that can engage the adjacent covers above and below. Furthermore, the front of the covers has a slot for inserting e.g. CDs, as well as a cut-out for easy access to said CDs.
In addition, a number of different storage boxes for CDs are known, where the storage boxes include different types of swing-out or removable holders for the CDs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a CD cover that requires a minimum of space when compared with previously known solutions.
Another object is to provide a CD cover of the type mentioned at the beginning, which can be stacked in such a manner as to make each CD cover easily accessible, and which forms a compact stack.
Yet another object of the CD cover according to the present invention is to provide a CD cover with sufficient strength to be sent without requiring further packaging.
This is achieved by a cover for storage and sending of CDs, including an upper part and a lower part, which upper part and lower part swivel in relation to each other, and one of the parts is equipped with a portion for placement of the CD, means of retaining the CD, and means of attaching the parts to each other in a separable manner, characterised in that the lower part and the upper part are hinged to each other and can be swivelled through an angle of 360xc2x0 in parallel in relation to each other.
The hinge sections of the upper part and the lower part preferably include complementary shaped peg-and-hole means for formation of a rotatable snap-in locking device.
The interior of the peg is preferably hollow and shaped complementary to the top of the peg, so that a peg from an underlying cover may be introduced into the hollow part of the peg of an overlying cover to engage this.
The lower part is further preferably equipped with one or more holes shaped complementary to the peg, so that a first cover can be connected to a second, overlying cover.
The lower and upper parts are preferably each equipped with complementary locking means for closing the upper and lower parts together.
The cover is preferably made from plastic or metal or a combination of these, which metal is preferably magnesium or aluminium.